Tales of Symphonia: The Begining
by H-bomber
Summary: Lloyd and Genis are best friends. They played together, worked together, and saved the world together. But in the beginning, things were different. AU LloydxColette, GenisxPresea Note: Does the ending seem like a cop out? I'm not sure if it is or not.
1. Chapter 1

H-bomber: Hey, this is H-bomber here, and this will be my first Tales of Symphonia fan-fiction. Now I know I haven't even updated my latest fan-fictions, and I won't lie, I don't feel like working on them at all. But now I think I finally found some inspiration! I have just recently started playing this game, but I haven't even beaten it yet, because of a cursed puzzle I shall not name, (Hint: has to do with sliding) but I have been wanting to write down this story for a while now. Basically this story from the beginning features Lloyd and Genis, and how they meet. But they don't exactly see eye to eye in the beginning. Only after trial and hardship later on will show them the real meaning of friendship and trust. I have some of this planned, but not a lot. I am hoping to actually _finish _this story. All right, now for the disclaimer:

I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Okay, that covers that, now on with the story!

It was a bright sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun showed it's brilliance to anyone who would dare look its way. There were two young people walking in the forest one day. One was female and one was male. The older of the two, female, was wearing a beautiful white outfit, with an orange jacket over it. She had short, beautiful silver hair, that shown with brilliance as she walked.

Next to her was a young child, no older than five years old. He looked oddly similar to the older one, only he had longer, and a tad bit untidy, silver hair. He was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with white lines covering it, while his blue shorts looked oddly alike, as if they were matching clothes. The boy was currently reading a book as the older one, who looked only ten years older than her, started berating him with questions.

"Genis, what is 45 times 62?" she would yell randomly.

"I'm only Five sis!" he would berate back, "how should I know?"

"Genis,"

"…2790" he replied curtly.

"Good, now, let's move on too science," the boy now known as Genis groaned loudly.

"Do we have to Raine, I hate science!"

"_Quercus_"

"…Oak."

"Good, now, how about _Ginko_?" she replied with a smirk.

"Trick question, everyone knows that the Genis and common name is the same, _Ginko _and Ginko," he replied quickly. Raine's eyes grew dangerous.

"Alright then, how about _Taraxacum officinale_?" Genis' eyes visibly widened. Raine never taught him what that was, but her heart stopped when his eyes grew bored.

"Almost had me, that's the Dandelion." he smirked and gave a curtly laugh. Raine finally threw the last one at him.

"_Viola_!" Genis rolled his eyes.

"Now that's just sad, isn't it painfully obvious that means Violet?" Genis won this round. Raine was just about to throw another at him when they finally reached there destination, Iselia. She smiled and bent down next to Genis.

"Take a good look at this place Genis," she whispered, "this is our new home." Genis didn't look so sure.

"But Raine won't they just find out that we're…"

"They won't, we can always lie if we have too." she said as she hugged him lightly, "Now, let's go inside and see if we can emigrant." she and Genis both walked into the small town. Though something, or someone, caught his eye. It was a young lad, who looked to be only ten years old, ran past them with a large smile. He had wild brown hair, with matching eyes. His whole body was covered in red clothes. Not only that, but Genis noticed a strange Marble on the boys left red glove, where the marble was embedded by a strange golden plate. Little did he know, that the boy himself would change his life forever.

H-bomber: I think this went fairly decent. And just in case you're wondering, those plant names were in notes for Adv. Biology. I have to memorize them, which I'm kinda procrastinating for awhile. Anyways I hope you like this, and let's see what else I can come up with later on.


	2. Iselia

H-bomber here with the next chapter! Yeah. By the way, I already have up to chapter nine written, and this story did not come out the way I thought it would, so ignore the a/n in the first chapter, though don't worry, the story is still pretty good. (then again only your reviews can tell me that.)

Genis and Raine walked into Iselia, and they were immediately face to face with the mayor. Genis paid him no mind though, Rain could take care of it. He just looked around, and he already loved it. It was a small town, with very few houses, and was surrounded by a small forest, which he later found out was surrounded by an even larger forest. Everyone that came near the gates would wave at him, and would smile, at least, that was the adults. Most of the children would just pull down their eyelids and blow him a raspberry. He didn't care though, because they were immediately slapped upside the head by their parents. Their was one girl though, who did not react rudely to him. He would later learn her name was Colette.

She was wearing an elegant white blouse, with blue linings on it. She was also wearing black pants with white boots. She looked to be about five years older then him. She had long blond hair and bluish eyes. She was pretty in every since of the word. Until she tripped over her own two feet.

_I guess she's the village idiot _Genis thought so rudely about her. As if reading his mind Raine apologized to the Mayor, and slapped Genis upside the head, "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't think ill of someone you don't know," she said blandly and resumed her talk with the mayor. He then motioned for them to follow him. The girl waved bye to him, which he immediately did as well so as to not be impolite.

"This is where you will be staying," the mayor said as he showed them a one story house. It looked more like a log cabin than anything else, and it probably only had one room, not including the bathroom, "You will start your job tomorrow, good luck Ms. Sage." as he said that the mayor walked away with an air of arrogance.

"…what an ass," Genis complemented, which he immediately got slapped upside the head by Raine.

"We're getting a free house, deal with it," she said as she and Genis entered the house. It was small. There were only two beds and a bathroom to the right left of them.

_Better than the forest _Genis thought to himself with a smile. But then frowned.

"Raine, do you think the kids at school will like me?"

"Of course," _not _she thought to herself quietly. Honestly, she didn't think a bunch of ten year olds would like a five year old who was probably at least ten times smarter than them, but unfortunately there was no one who was as old as Genis. Nontheless he smiled at her reply and yawned. It was 6 o' clock, just the time a five year old should go to sleep.

"Good night Raine," he said as he got in bed and dozed off immediately.

_Wish I could sleep like that _Raine thought to herself as she started to brainstorm what to teach her students tomorrow. _This is going to be a long night._


	3. Day 1: An odd beginning, with song

H-bomber: Wow, already the third chapter? Well, I'm going to make this one a tad bit longer than the last ones, so I hope you enjoy.

"Genis, time to wake up," Raine said as she shook Genis awake.

"Okay, okay," he yawned and went back to sleep.

"Now Genis!" she yelled as she threw him off the bed.

"Ow, okay okay you crazy hag!" he yelled as he retreated into the bathroom to change. Raine sighed to herself. She really hoped that Genis would make some friends, maybe that one girl the mayor was talking about?

"No, I doubt he could make friends with the chosen, she's probably an arrogant tool." she said to herself, but then something hit her, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CRAZY HAG!?" She could hear trembling behind the bathroom door.

"Gotta go sis, late for school!" Genis quickly ran past Raine and left towards the school.

"Oh no you don't! And you forgot your lunch I made for you!" she yelled carrying two paper bags as she chased Genis.

"Eating that is worse than death!" she really has to do something about that boy's lip.

As Genis and Raine finally made it too the school, they found a kid picking on another kid.

"Give me your lunch kid!" the bully yelled at a scared looking child, though of the same age, was far scrawnier than the bully.

"Hey leave him alone!" a kid in red yelled as he punched the bully in the face. Genis stood there gaping at the scene, while Raine quickly ran up to check on the kid who just got his butt kicked by someone smaller than him. However, the bully stood up as if nothing happened and started to fight with the kid in red. They were exchanging punches when finally Raine got up to them and separated them.

"That's enough!" she yelled, "Both of you, DETENTION!" the two of them looked at Raine as if she grew a second head.

"Who do you think you are? The new teacher?" the bully sneered, in which Genis sent him a glare. Unfortunately, he noticed.

"Yes, I am." Raine said causing both boys to visibly pail. "Names," both boys looked down not looking her in the face. "NAMES!" she glared furiously.

"Bill Smith!"

"Lloyd Irving!"

"Good, see me after class." she said as she and Genis both walked into the school and into the classroom.

"…Teachers pet," Bill said about Genis behind his back, and everyone filed into the classroom after them. Everyone sat in a seat randomly. Genis was in the middle front, Lloyd was in the second roe, diagonally from Genis, Colette was next to Lloyd blushing, and finally Bill was in the very back. There were other students of course, but none of them matter at this point.

"Alright everyone, my name is Professor Sage, I am your new teacher, and this," she pointed at Genis, who was significantly smaller than everyone else since he was only five, "Is my little brother Genis," Bill snickered in the back.

"What, he isn't old enough to stay home alone?" at this everyone in the class laughed except Collette.

"SHUT UP AND DON'T SPEAK UNLESS YOU RAISE YOUR HAND!" Raine yelled as she threw a ten-pound book at Bill's head. Luckily, he was able to dodge it. "Now, where was I? Oh yes," she went back into a normal and calm voice, but everyone was afraid to talk, even Genis. "Let's start with basic math, LLOYD!"

"Yes ma'am!" he stood up, eyes bulged and sweat beading off his face.

"What is Seventy-two divided by sixty-four?"

"…How is that basic?" Lloyd yelled confused as hell.

"Genis?"

"One point one two five."

"Aw no way in hell that's…"

"Correct." Everyone in the class gapped at the young lad. "Well, Lloyd, what's twenty-four times seventy-six?

"Umm…one point one two five?" Raine sighed.

"That's not even close, Genis?"

"One-thousand eight hundred and twenty four,"

"Is that kid a human calculator?" Lloyd yelled in surprise, not even getting how Genis came up with that.

"Correct Genis, now Lloyd, here's something even you can answer…I hope." at this, the class snickered. "What is ten times ten?" Lloyd smiled in triumph and gave a loud, exaggerated intake of breath.

"Thirty-seven!" everyone in the class snickered, making him break out in cold sweat again.

"No Lloyd, Genis?"

"One-hundred."

"Correct." Raine said giving Lloyd the 'You're hopeless' look. Lloyd sat dejectedly in his chair. "Let's move on to Science. Bill!" at this Bill stood up. "Name the two moons that orbit Mars."

"Umm, Cookies and cream!" he said sarcastically making everyone laugh.

"No, and next time you joke like that it's a detention. Genis?"

"Phobos and Diemos."

"Correct!" Raine said with pride. Genis smirked and sat back down, though didn't notice everyone but Colette giving him a death glare.

"Colette!" Raine suddenly yelled.

"Yes Professor Sage?"

"Will you tell me what's the third planet from the sun?"

"Umm, Jupiter?" Raine sighed in exasperation.

"Genis?"

"Earth, of course only an idiot wouldn't know that." he accidentally said out loud, making everyone glare at him, and Colette sat down dejectedly.

"Genis!" Raine scolded.

"You ass!" Lloyd yelled.

"What, all I'm saying is she should know that."

"So what she's not as smart as you midget!"

"Lloyd!" Raine yelled.

"At least she isn't as dumb as you!"

"Genis!"

"At least she's not a jerk like you!"

"Lloyd!"

"Buffoon!"

"Genis!"

"Jackass!"

"Lloyd!"

"Imbecile!"

"Genis!"

"Pompous toddler!" Lloyd yelled making everyone quiet, even Raine.

"…"

"…"

"…what?" Lloyd looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"…I already know how to walk moron," Genis said, "but I'm surprised you could use those two words in conjunction like that correctly."

"…what?" Lloyd looked like he was in a pre-calculus class.

"…Never mind." Genis sat back down.

"GENIS!" Raine recovered from her initial shock.

"What!"

"DETENTION FOR BEING RUDE TO COLETTE! NOW APOLOGIZE!"

"Fine, Colette, I'm sorry I called you stupid," though Genis didn't really looked like he meant it. Though Collette seemed to buy it.

"It's fine, your right, I should have been able to answer that," Raine sighed.

"Alright everyone, let's move on."

(one-hour later)

"WRONG WRONG WRONG!" Raine yelled at the entire class. "WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU ANSWER THE SIMPLIEST OF QUESTIONS EXCEPT FOR GENIS?" everyone looked down at their feet, being bested by a five year old.

"That's it!" Raine yelled in frustration. She glared down at everyone in the class, making them all tremble at her gaze.

Raine: Let's get down to business

To enhance, our brains.

Did they send me boy scouts

When I asked, for scholars?

You're the saddest bunch I ever taught

But you can bet before we're through

Mister I'll make a scholar out of you.

Tranquil as a forest

But a fire within

Once you find your brain

You are sure to learn

You're a brainless, pail, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a scholar out of you!

Colette: I'm never going to catch my breath

Lloyd: say goodbye to those who knew me.

Genis: why was I a fool at school for cutting gym

Bill: This girls got me scarred to death

Lloyd: hope she doesn't see right through me

Genis: now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Chorus: We are scholars

Raine: you must be swift as a coursing river

Chorus: we are scholars

Raine: With all the force of a great typhoon

Chorus: we are scholars

Raine: With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing towards us

Till midterms arrive

Heed my every order

And you might, pass class

You're simple, the rage of school

So pack up, go home, your through

How could I make a scholar out of you!

Chorus: we are scholars

Raine: you must be swift as a coursing river

Chorus: we are scholars

Raine: With all the force of a great typhoon

Chorus: we are scholars

Raine: With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Chorus: we are scholars

Everyone: We must be swift as a coursing river

Chorus: we are scholars

Everyone: With all the force of a great typhoon

Chorus: We are scholars

Everyone: with all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.


	4. Day 2: The Bully

H-bomber: Wow, this is the most I have written in a long time, well, more songs to come in the future. By the way, I think I'm turning into a douche bag. Oh and this story is **not **going according to plan. Oh well, I like it better this way at least, and I hope you do too.

It was now lunch time, and Lloyd took out his bento and opened it, while talking to Colette.

"Man, I can't believe we had to sing like that, seriously, that was just weird." he sighed as he started to eat his rice ball.

"I don't know Lloyd, I thought it was fun! And you're a really good singer too!" her smile was like that of an angels.

"Thanks, I guess," Lloyd said blushing. He then looked towards Genis. He was sitting alone eating a sandwich, with chili peppers and ate it while looking like he might puke. He felt sorry for the kid, but he made fun of Colette. No way was he going to let that slide.

"Maybe we should invite him over?" Colette said feeling sorry for the little guy.

"No way! He's a jerk, calling you stupid." Lloyd threw another glare at Genis, who noticed and glared back. "Midget."

"Broom head."

"Tee hee." Colette laughed at the two bickering.

"Hey punk!" Bill said as he came in front of Genis' desk and threw his sandwich away.

"Hey, I was eating that! Thanks!"

"Shut up teachers pet!" Bill slapped Genis across the face. Colette gasped and Lloyd glared.

"Lloyd do something!" Raine left the school building to get some fresh air, and told Genis to stay inside.

"Oh I'm sure if Genis ignores him he'll go away."

"You jerk!" Genis stood up and glared at Bill.

"…damn it."

"What are you going to do teachers pet!" Bill pushed Genis down and kicked him in the gut.

"Hey leave him alone you jerk!" Lloyd yelled as he stood up and pushed Bill away from Genis.

"What, you want me to beat you up too?"

"I don't like this prick any more than you do, but picking on him and treating him like dirt is wrong!" Colette ran up to Genis who was busy coughing on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Y… yeah." Genis stuttered as he held his ribs. He felt like he was going to puke.

"What's going on in here!" Raine yelled as she broke in through the window, making all the kids looking at her as if she were insane. Lloyd shook out of his initial shock and pointed at Bill.

"He started picking on Genis!"

"No I didn't!" Bill glared. "We were playing and Genis started to go on his period." at this all the students laughed except Lloyd, Genis, and Colette.

"Bill, that's it, DETENTION FOR SEXUAL REMARKS!" Raine yelled as she kicked him in the gut and knocked him out.

"…What's a period?" Colette asked Lloyd, who visibly paled.

"Umm…well…you see…" he didn't know how to tell her, but luckily Genis stepped in.

"A period is an occurrence of menstruation." this caused Colette to raise an eyebrow, and just dropped it before she got a headache. "By the way broom head." Lloyd glared at Genis a third time that day. "…thanks." Lloyd's eyes widened at that, he didn't expect that.

"Um, no problem."

"Though I still detest you." Genis said as he sat back down.

"Screw you!" Lloyd yelled as he too sat down. The bell rang and everyone started to run out.

"HOLD IT!" Raine yelled before Lloyd and Genis could get away. "You two have detention, remember?" this causing an audible groan from the two boys, and the one who was currently passed out on the floor.

"Ahh, that was torture!" Lloyd yawned as he and Genis got out of school and started walking home.

"Yeah, thirty more minutes inside the school, what torture." Genis said sarcastically.

"I know, seriously, you're sisters crazy, no offense." Genis just sighed.

"You really are a moron aren't you?" Genis replied as he went into his house. Lloyd just blew him a raspberry and he too went his own way.

When Genis got inside he immediately went to his bed and laid down. He was tired, but at the same time he was happy. He never thought a human would stick up for him against his own kind, even though it was obvious he was of elf decent. What everyone didn't know was that he was a half-elf. He thought if Lloyd knew, he too, would start beating him up at school when Raine wasn't around. He sighed to himself, and covered his face with his blanket. That's why he didn't want to get close to anyone, not even Lloyd. That and he was plain annoying.

_The next day at school._

Genis and Raine walked to their second day of school.

"Now Genis I talked to that boy's parents. I doubt he'll pick on you again but if he does _please _just run away."

"But Raine-" he couldn't finish as Raine put a hand over his mouth.

"_Run _away." she whispered quietly as they got to school. The discussion was obviously over. Genis walked in class along with everyone else and sat in the same seat as last time. Lloyd and Colette were absentmindedly talking about pointless things, and Raine was getting ready to speak with the class.

"Now everyone, LISTEN!" she yelled to get everyone's attention. "Today we will be learning about history." at this everyone groaned. "Now I know this may sound boring but it's necessary if you want to become scholars, _right?_" she finished dangerously, making everyone gulp. "Now, let's begin with-"

After hours of learning about Mithos the hero, everyone ran outside for recess. Genis was even forced to go outside because according to Raine "It is necessary to make friends," so here he was, about to play kickball with a bunch of idiots. Everyone lined up in front of Lloyd and Bill, who were apparently the team captains.

"I'll go first," Lloyd said, "Let's see, Colette," he declared after much hesitation. Bill then chose his first player, since I am too lazy to make four more names up. Lloyd rubbed his chin, and again chose some random person who I shall not name because I'm far too lazy to make an additional two names for only a few paragraphs. Next Bill smirked in triumph for he just thought of something _brilliant. _Okay something brilliant for him.

"_Genis,_" all the kids gasped as he said that. Genis slowly walked into Bill's group, and felt sick to the stomach. As soon as all the kids were picked, it was decided that Lloyd's team would be kicking first. A random kid walked up to the plate, a friend of Bill's. Bill nodded towards him, and told Genis to pitch.

"Okay, I can do this," Genis said to himself, and rolled the ball slowly towards the kicker, who only smirked.

"You idiot!"

"Loser!"

"Why'd you do that?" came angry replies from his teammates, but oddly, Bill wasn't insulting him, just grinning, _Maybe he's starting to like me?_ the ignorant child half of himself told himself. _Or maybe he's planning something, _the rational genius side of himself told himself to brace for anything. He looked back to the kicker, who was about to kick the ball now. He had an evil glint in his eyes, as he kicked the ball as hard as he could, right at Genis' face. He was too shocked to do anything, the ball came crashing right in his face. All through the playground a loud, crack resounded, indicating Genis' nose was broken on impact. Genis fell towards the floor, and started crying loudly.

"Ha ha you big baby!" Bill laughed loudly, along with everyone except Lloyd and Colette.

"Genis are you okay?" Colette yelled as she and Lloyd went to the crying boy.

"Colette, go get Professor Sage!" Colette nodded, her eyes teary as she ran to get Raine. Genis was still crying, loudly. Lloyd held him in his arms, as well as trying to wipe away the blood with his gloved hand.

"Oh come off it Lloyd!" Bill yelled glaring, "So what he got hurt, he's a loser anyway," Lloyd got to his face and punched Bill right in the face, already knowing it was he who told the kid to hurt Genis. That and he just plain didn't like him.

"He's only five you bastard!" he yelled as Bill laid on the floor crying. Lloyd then went back to the crying Genis, trying to comfort him when Raine finally got to them.

"Genis! Are you alright?" she yelled, tears in her eyes as she saw her little brother in this state. Quickly casting first aid, she quickly healed Genis' broken nose and stopped the bleeding. She then went to Bill reluctantly and healed his nose as well.

"I'll get you for that Lloyd!" Bill yelled as he ran towards Lloyd, who ran at Bill as well.

"STOP!" Raine yelled as she stopped both boys, "now since from what I can tell, what happened to Genis was a complete accident," though you could tell she didn't even believe that, and looked pain seeing her brother holding her pant leg crying still.

"And since the only thing I saw was Lloyd punching Bill, I have to suspend you Lloyd," she said making everyone gasp, and Bill giving off an evil smirk of triumph.


	5. Day 3:Skipping School, day 1

H-bomber: Really? I'm already working on ch. 5? Well, whatever. Anyway, this chapter is where Genis and Lloyd finally become friends. Though I am kinda ticked that this is _completely _different than what I had originally planned. Oh well, writers are supposed to write with the flow, at least, that's what I do. (Maybe that's the reason I kinda suck?)

Genis groaned as he got up from bed. He did not want to go to school today. The reason being is that Lloyd won't be there, and that means Bill would pick on him again. Oh joy. It totally wasn't for the reason he always felt safe with Lloyd, that would be ridiculous. Genis _hated_ Lloyd with a burning passion… right? He groaned again as he saw Raine cooking. This _definitely _wouldn't be a good day.

Genis sighed the tenth time that day, and he and Raine haven't even made it to school.

"Genis, are you alright?" Raine asked in a motherly tone.

"Oh I'm just fine and dandy," Genis rolled his eyes, "All you did was suspend my frien-" Genis stuttered, "never mind," Genis would _not _admit Lloyd was growing on him. He would ignore the fact that Lloyd stood up for him in front of the entire class. He would _not _admit that he was glad when Lloyd punched Bill in the face when Bill had his friend break his nose with a ball. And he most certainly will _not _admit he felt safe when Lloyd cradled him in his arms like an older brother. He didn't want to be hurt if and when Lloyd found out he was a half-elf, not again.

As he and Raine got to school, Lloyd was standing near the school, waving at Genis. They walked up to him, Genis trying to hide a smile and failing.

"And what are you doing here Mr. Irving?" Raine asked with a smile, "You do realize you're suspended?"

"Yeah, I know Professor," Lloyd started, "I just wanted to talk to Genis for a little bit, if that's okay?" he looked hopeful for her to say yes.

"Don't worry Raine, I'll be in before the bell rings," _No you won't. _Lloyd thought to himself with a smirk. No one noticed this.

"Well, okay if it won't hurt," Raine said as she walked into the school. The two boys were now alone, and a bit nervous.

"So," Lloyd decided to start, "how's your nose? I hope it's feeling better."

"Oh, it's fine," Genis said with a smile, "Raine's really good at healing people, though I wish her cooking was half as good," both boys laughed at the joke, when suddenly the bell rang, making the both of them look at their feet, "Well, I have to get to cla-" Genis was interrupted as Lloyd grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh no you're not," the tone in Lloyd's voice was dark, making Genis shudder, "We're going to be having a little bit of fun today," Genis did not want to know what Lloyd's definition of fun was.

_Five minutes later_

"This is delicious!" Lloyd and Genis yelled as they gobbled their Chocolate fudge ice cream. The owner scratched his head in concern. I should explain. Lloyd took Genis to the local store for ice cream. They were sitting on the stools in front of the counter, enjoying their tasty snake.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" Genis opened his mouth to answer when Lloyd jumped in.

"No, we were both suspended for three days," as he said that he handed the man the amount due, plus a little extra, "Right?" the store clerk smiled.

"Of course Lloyd, you two can stay here all day," he said as he started to clean some dishes.

"Umm, Lloyd," Genis began, "are you sure you want to pay for all of this? I have some Gald too you know," Lloyd shook his head.

"Sorry Genis, but I'm treating," he said that as if it were final, and to Genis, Lloyd's say was final. Genis sighed and decided just too let Lloyd treat him.

"Wha-what do you mean by 'fun'?" Genis repeated as he stared at Lloyd, who in turn just smirked.

"You see Genis, we're skipping school!" he yelled with a smile, "And we're going to get some chocolate fudge ice-cream."

"Wait, why can't you just go by yourself? You're suspended, you won't get in trouble," Lloyd just rolled his eyes at the little kid.

"Because Genis, it's no fun if you do it by yourself! Besides, I'm treating, your sister won't even know you skipped since your so smart!"

"But skipping school is against the rules!" Genis glared.

"Screw the rules I have money!" Lloyd yelled as he showed Genis 10,000 gald, making him gap at the young man.

"How do you-"

"I fight a lot of monsters," Lloyd shrugged as he took Genis by the arm and ran off to the ice-cream store ignoring Genis' protest.

Raine looked up from the book she was reading to the class to see Lloyd basically kidnapping her little brother. Normally she would chase after them and punish them, until she saw Bill. He was glaring at Genis' desk. Oh how she wished she could suspend the kid, but she had no proof that he was partially responsible, intentionally might I add, for breaking Genis' nose.

_Maybe it's best if I let Genis out of class, until Lloyd's suspension's clear _she thought to herself as she continued to teach class.

"Whew, that was delicious!" Genis moaned as he pat his five-year old belly full of ice-cream.

"Yeah, this place is the best!" Lloyd smiled as he too pat his ten-year old belly.

"Hey Lloyd," Lloyd looked at Genis with a raised eyebrow, "Out of everyone you could have invited, why me?" Genis asked, his eyes glazed over. Lloyd put a hand to his chin as if to contemplate.

"Because I'm really starting to like you I guess," Lloyd said, making Genis' eyes widen, "Just thinking about Bill and the other kid's pick on you just pisses me off," he growled, "So I'm going to make sure as long as I'm suspended, you're going to be suspended as well!"

"You do realize Raine's going to kill us right?" Genis said blushing at Lloyd's words. He never heard someone say something so…nice to him. It felt good.

"Don't worry Genis, I'm sure she thinks the same way I do,"

"Yeah I doubt that," Genis replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lloyd pouted. Genis smiled to himself, he never felt so happy with someone. He knew from then on, that he found someone to look up too that wasn't his sister.


	6. Day 4: Swimming lessons and memoirs

H-bomber: Chapter six huh. Well, it took me a day but I finally found out what I wanted to do for this! (But I still need to work on that naruhina story, maybe something to do with ramen?) By the way, no, Lloyd did **not **rape Genis in this chapter. Read on to see what I'm referring too.

* * *

"Genis, you can't just skip school whenever you want, I thought you knew better than this!" Raine scolded at Genis when he came home late. His eyes were drooping and he had chocolate fudge ice-cream on his face.

"Okay," he said, not really paying any attention to her. Raine pretended to sigh. She wanted Genis to play with Lloyd during his suspension because if she didn't, she was afraid that Bill would hurt him again.

"Come on," she began, "It looks like you could use a bath," she and Genis went into the bathroom, and after cleaning up Genis, Raine tucked him in and read him his favorite bedtime story, Molecular Science. After two hours of reading to him, he finally fell asleep.

"I wonder what he and Lloyd will do tomorrow?" she asked herself as she too got into bed and fell asleep.

"I can't Lloyd!" Genis said as he tried to walk past Lloyd to get into class, _tried _being the keyword.

"Why not?" Lloyd asked as he grabbed Genis by the shoulders and looked at him with puppy eyes. You would think this would be the other way around.

"Because Raine will get mad again, she won't like it if I keep skipping," he replied as he tried to wiggle free from Lloyd's grasp.

"Ah come on, just today and tomorrow, that way I can keep an eye on you,"

"I said no Lloyd!" Genis yelled at his friend and finally got free. He saw the look of pain on Lloyd's face, but decided to ignore it, with great reluctance.

"Fine," Lloyd said finally, "I guess I'll have to go to the **super cool awesome spot I found yesterday while exploring the woods**," Genis' eyes perked and he turned around to look at Lloyd. The genius half of his mind told him to go to class. But his five-year old half of his mind said otherwise.

"Super cool awesome spot in the woods?" Lloyd smirked, and turned around to face Genis.

"Yeah, and it's super secret too, but since you don't want to go-" Lloyd said as he turned around to walk into the woods.

"Wait Lloyd!" Genis said as he ran up to Lloyd, "I want to see this super secret super cool awesome spot you found in the woods!" Genis said as he grabbed Lloyd's arm begging him to take him with him.

"But you might get in trouble with Raine," Lloyd replied as he pried Genis off his arm. Genis ran in front of Lloyd giving him the patented five-year old puppy dog eyes. Both boys inwardly smirked.

_Checkmate _they thought at the same time.

"All right, I guess I can take you," Lloyd said as he took Genis' arm and started running. He didn't realize it until it was too late that Genis fell on the ground after two seconds.

"Lloyd, wait up!" Genis said panting as he caught up with Lloyd, "I can't run as fast as you can!" Lloyd then tried to think of a solution.

"Well, if I sprint the whole way it'll take us an hour, and if you can't keep up," he trailed off as he saw Genis' spirits blow up in his face. He started feeling bad for the kid, there was no way he could keep up, unless, "I know, I'll carry you," Lloyd said as he got on his knees, "Come on, we'll play piggy back,"

"Piggy back?" Genis asked scratching his head.

"Yeah, haven't you ever rode piggy back style?" Lloyd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I haven't,"

"Well, just sit on my back, yeah, that's the way," he said as he picked Genis up, "and I'll start running!" he yelled as he sprinted into the woods, Genis cheering all the way.

"Weee, this is fun Lloyd!" Genis yelled as he saw the world pass him by so quickly. He never knew a human could run so fast. He didn't notice something glowing on the back of Lloyd's left hand. After running for some time Genis started to feel sleepy and yawned.

"Hey, you tired Genis?" Lloyd asked remembering his friend was only five. He felt Genis nod as he rubbed his face into Lloyd's shoulder, using him as a makeshift pillow. He didn't mind, he would wake Genis up when they got there, he thought with a smirk.

He was choking. For some reason or another Genis couldn't breathe. He was splashing about trying to get to the surface. Suddenly someone pulled him out of the water, it was Lloyd, screaming his name.

"Genis, are you alright!" Genis replied by coughing, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you couldn't swim!" apparently Lloyd thought it would be funny to wake Genis up by throwing him into the water. Well, funny for him.

"Lloyd what the hell is wrong with you!" Genis yelled glaring at Lloyd with tears in his eyes, "I thought you were my friend," he said looking down at the water. It was at that time he noticed the water barley came to Lloyd's shins. Which would mean that the water would come up to his knees.

"Well, I didn't think you would drown in shallow water," Lloyd said laughing a bit, "but hey you learn things all the time,"

"Lloyd, put me down," Lloyd put Genis down.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, now the only thing hurt is my pride," Genis said as the water did indeed only came up to his knees, "So this is what it's like to feel stupid, Lloyd how do you do it?" Genis looked quite serious.

"Well you see, HEY!" Lloyd just realizing he was insulted by a five-year old. Genis laughed at Lloyd's reaction. Genis decided to look around the place. He was in a heavily forested area, with only one path that looked to lead back to Isealia.

"Is that the path you decided to get here by?" Genis asked pointing to the path. Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, no, just look at your hair," Genis raised an eyebrow and touched his hair, it was filled with leaves and sticks, "But seriously you really are a heavy sleeper," Lloyd laughed at Genis' attempted glare. Genis then looked at the large pond, it seemed to go deeper as you went towards the middle, and he was at the shore. He also noticed he and Lloyd were only in their underwear. _I guess I really am a deep sleeper._

"Lloyd, let's go home, I can't swim," Genis complained.

"Aww man," Lloyd scratched his head, "and I really wanted to swim too," just then he raised his finger and his eyes brightened, "I know, I'll teach you how to swim!" Lloyd said as he picked up Genis and started to go into deeper water. Genis struggled the whole way through.

"Lloyd, I told you I can't swim!"

"That's why I'm going to teach you!" Lloyd said as he held Genis carefully. Genis glared at him, but finally conceded.

"Fine, let's just hurry with it."

"Alright, first, let's work on holding your breath, don't worry, if you need air just tap my arm three times," after two hours of practice, Genis finally could swim to an extent, though no where as good as Lloyd, "But still you really are a genius Genis! I guess your name really fits you," Lloyd complemented as he swam beside Genis.

"Thanks Lloyd!" Genis replied as he started to just float on the water, deciding to relax for a little bit.

"Get away from me you half-elf!" a young boy who looked to be five-years old yelled at Genis.

"But Jack, I thought we were friends?" Genis said weakly as people started throwing trash at him and his sister.

"Why would I be friends with a **half-elf!?**" Jack replied as he too started throwing trash at him and his sister. Tears welled up in his eyes as Raine grabbed his arm and fled the town, who persecuted them because of something they couldn't control.

Genis gasped as he woke up, tears in his eyes.

"Genis, are you alright?" Lloyd gasped as he saw his friend crying. He pulled them back to land when Genis fell asleep. Genis leaped into Lloyd's arm and started weeping, Lloyd rubbing his back, not knowing what else to do.

"Don't leave me," Genis pleaded, "don't leave me Lloyd, please don't leave me," Lloyd continued to rub Genis' back.

"I won't, no matter what, I will always be your friend Genis."

* * *

H-bomber: Yeah, the ending sounded _**really **_gay. Now I know you guys might think this fic is yoai, **but it isn't! **After the third day of suspension, a time skip will happen and a girl transfers to their school, and Genis falls for her (can you guess?) and remember, this is an AU fic, and I have finally decided to have Sylverant (Sp?) and Tethe'alla (Sp?) on the same planet. So next chapter is the last for this part of the story, and after that, like I said earlier, is the time skip. Then again I could just do pointless filler that's _**really **_crappy and stupid and creates plot holes…nah that's too evil even for me.


	7. Pointless FillerWith Song!

H-bomber: Yay filler!

* * *

"_Lloyd," _Kratos these days would often think of the boy while walking in the woods. It has already been seven long, sad years since he last saw his son. Ever since that incident, Anna turning into that grotesque beast, and Lloyd falling down the cliff along with Noishe, everything seemed to go wrong these days.

"I know, deep within my heart, that you are alive my son," he would often say to himself. But would Lloyd ever forgive him? He had failed to protect him, and if Lloyd ever found out he was an angel of Cruxis, the same as the Desians who murder countless people, he would never be forgiven.

"Though I know this is wrong, Mithos believes it is right, so I will trust him," he would always chant that as an excuse, even though it was a poor one. He had a mind of his own, he should have stopped Mithos with Yuan all those years ago, but he didn't. He was far too foolish and because of that, many innocent lives have been taken. Kratos unsheathed his blade, Flameburg (Sp?), and stared at his reflection. His long red hair, his gorgeous eyes, and a face of perfection. He felt it was nothing like his true personality. He thought his reflection, should show that of a beast.

Kratos: Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect angel

Or a perfect father

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part

Now I see

If I were truly to be myself

I would break my friend's heart

Who is that guy I see

Staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

As he finished, a single tear drop fell, as he wished to hold his son in his arms.

* * *

H-bomber: _**YAH FILLER!**_


	8. Trapped in a Tomb

H-bomber: Yeah, um, I have no idea what to write for this, so this might turn out, crappy. This was kind of a experiment chapter, and I'm rather disappointed with this chapter, but hey, we're not all perfect.

* * *

Genis waked up early that morning, around three a.m. He was chewed out by Raine _again_. And the day before he embarrassed himself in front of Lloyd by crying in front of him. Lloyd carried him home and put him in bed, and waited till Raine got home, and he too was chewed out for taking Genis again. Raine then left to get groceries and told them not to do anything until she got back, and after she left,

"Alright, this is what we'll do tomorrow," Lloyd smiled and Genis groaned.

"Lloyd, we're in enough trouble as it is, I don't want to be grounded."

"Don't worry," Lloyd smirked, "this is research," Genis raised an eyebrow, he didn't know Lloyd like research. Maybe this would be fun.

"I can't believe you dragged me too a cemetery!" Genis yelled as he glared at Lloyd and Colette…wait _Colette? _What was she doing here?

"Alright, we're all here!" Lloyd said ignoring Genis, "Today we're going to spend twenty-four hours inside a tomb!" Genis visibly paled as Lloyd pointed to a large tomb of the founder of Iselia. This was not going to end well.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun, right Genis?" Colette said as she held her back pack trembling.

"You don't look alright Colette, are you alright?" Lloyd asked as he walked up to Colette.

"As long as you're here, nothing bad will happen."

"Ha ha, I know," Lloyd had a thinking expression on as he got out a checklist.

"Don't think too hard Lloyd, you might hurt yourself," Genis said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Genis," Lloyd glared, which Genis effectively ignored, "all right, flashlights?" Lloyd looked into his own backpack and found twelve flashlights, "Check, okay, water?" he checked the back pack Genis brought along and found twelve bottles of water, "Check, Colette, food?"

Colette opened her back pack and showed him various bags of Doritoes, corn chips, chocolate bars, a cheese cake, two pumpkin pies, a box of condoms? Okay Lloyd was just going to ignore that. And finally the book _How to Please your Man in the Dark_. Wait, what?

"Umm, Colette, why do you have condoms and a sex book?" Lloyd asked shivering a little. Colette giggled.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough Lloyd," she replied seductively. Lloyd gulped while Genis had no idea what was going on. He may know what a period was, but other than that he had no idea about sex related things.

"Okay, let's get going!" Lloyd said enthusiastically as he led all three of them into the tomb and closed the door.

"Umm, Lloyd?"

"Yeah Genis?

"Did you lock the tomb from the outside?"

"Yeah, so no one runs away, why?"

"You do realize WE'RE TRAPPED!" if there was any light in the tomb, Genis would have seen Lloyd pale.

_Hour one_

"Got any, three's?" Lloyd asked Genis as he held up a flashlight.

"For the last time we can't play go fish without any cards!" Genis yelled at his incompetent friend. Lloyd just sighed as he handed Colette the flashlight.

_Hour two_

"Oh Lloyd," Colette said suddenly as she held onto Lloyd seductively.

"Y-yeah?"

"Guess what I'm thinking?" Lloyd's heart started pumping faster.

"W-what?"

"Let's turn out the light."

"No!" Genis panicked, "What if monsters start coming out of no where?" he was the typical five year old scared of monsters.

"Oh, you poor baby," Colette said as she held Genis close in a motherly passion. Lloyd just glared at the little boy.

"I just got cocked-blocked by a five-year old."

_Hour three_

"Got any three's?"

"Don't you dare start Lloyd!" Genis yelled glaring at his friend. Lloyd just sulked and started eating his doritoes, while Colette read her perverted book.

_Hour four_

"Lloyd, knock knock." Colette began.

"Who's there?" Lloyd replied bored.

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say orange? Wait," Lloyd sighed as he slapped his forehead, while Genis started staring at the condoms with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell are these things?"

_Hour five_

"Go go go!" Lloyd and Colette yelled as Genis started to blow up the condom. When it got to a suitable size, he tried making a balloon animal out of it, but it popped.

"Aw man!" all three kids whined as the last condom was used up trying to make balloon animals.

_Hour six_

"Are we out yet?" Lloyd asked the fifth time that minute.

"No," Genis said the fifth time that minute.

"Are we out yet?"

"No.

"Are we out yet?

"No! Quit asking!"

"…"

"…"

"…Are we out yet?"

Colette merely stood by as Genis strangled Lloyd.

_Hour seven_

"Got any, eights?" Lloyd asked Genis.

"Go fish, Got any two's?"

"Go fish, got any three's?

"Go fish, got any four's?"

The two best friends have finally lost it.

_Hour eight_

Lloyd: This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye to many times before

Her heart is breaking in front of me

And I have no choice

Because I won't say goodbye anymore!

Genis: I tried my best to feed her appetite

To keep her coming every night

So hard to keep her satisfied

Keep playing love like it was just a game

Pretending to feel the same

Turn around to leave again

Colette: this love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye to many time before

Her heart is breaking in front of me

And I have no choice

Because I won't say good bye anymore!

All: Whoa oh oh

Whoa oh oh

Whoa oh oh oh oh

_Hour nine_

All: this love has taken its toll on me

She said good bye, too many times before

Her heart is breaking in front of me

And I have no choice

Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

_Hour ten_

All: and she will be loved

Her heart is breaking in front of me

And she will be loved

And I have no choice

And she will be loved

Cause I won't say good bye anymore

_Hour eleven_

"Hey Genis."

"What Lloyd?

Lloyd: this love has taken it's toll on me!

"Yeah we're done with that song."

"Oh," Lloyd sighed, as with everyone else.

_Hour twelve_

"Hey Genis, since we might die in here because of you,"

"You're the one who locked us inside!"

"Yeah Lloyd, don't blame Genis, not that it's your fault either," Colette said trying to keep the peace.

"Anyway, Genis, I just wanted to tell you, your sisters really hot."

"What!?" Genis and Colette yelled, eyes bulging.

"Yeah, seriously, I would totally-"

"Finish that sentence and you DIE!" Genis and Colette said at the same time, effectively silencing Lloyd.

_Hour thirteen (I'm running out of ideas O_o)_

"Hey, Lloyd, just in case we die, I want to tell you something," Colette said staring into Lloyd's eyes.

"What is it Colette?" Lloyd asked concerned.

Colette: I love myself

I want you to love me

When I fell down

I want you above

I search myself

I want you to find me

I forget myself

I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else

When I think about you I touch myself

I don't want anybody else

Oh no oh no oh no

You're the one who makes me go money

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around I'm always laughing

I want to make you mine

"Umm, Colette, is this really the time?" Lloyd asked sweating.

"Huh, oh I guess you're right, and I was just joking, tee hee," _'damn I was sure that would work.'_

_Hour fourteen and I'm kinda getting sick of this_

"Lloyd, what's doggy style?"

"What!?"

"It was in Colette's book, so what is it?" Lloyd had no idea what to do, so he just lied.

"It's when you eat like a dog!" Genis raised an eyebrow and just dropped it, much to Lloyd's relief.

_Hour fifth-teen. _

"ZzZzZ" everyone fell asleep from exhaustion, I am totally not out of ideas and this is not an excuse to skip a couple of hours, why would you think that?!

_Hour twenty-three_

"I want my daddy!" Lloyd cried as he finally had a mental break down.

"I want my mommy!" Colette cried as she clung to Lloyd.

"I want my sister!" Genis cried as he too clung to Lloyd.

_Hour twenty-four_

"That's it!" Lloyd yelled as he stood up and stopped crying, "We are getting the hell out of here!" he yelled as he charged to the tombs door, and right outside. Genis and Colette ran after Lloyd, and were shocked to find that the door was open. They went outside, and sat in front of Lloyd.

"Lloyd, how did you do that?" Genis asked as he pointed to the tombs wide open door. Lloyd slapped his head and started laughing.

"I forgot that I was joking when I said I locked us in! Ha ha, sorry about that guys!"

"I'll kill you!" Genis yelled as he started to strangle Lloyd, with Colette just standing by watching with a glare on her face, but quietly whispering a 'sorry'.

* * *

H-bomber: Well, I hope this is a satisfying end to the first part of this story. Next chapter shows a time skip, and since this is AU, and Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are one, then that means that the girl Genis likes will be…Sheena! Nah, just kidding, it's Presea. Oh and Regal will be taking care of her, like a dad. Not only that but I'm making her the same age as Genis, so I don't have to write down all that stuff about her basically being a midget. It's true you know.


	9. The quiet princess

H-bomber: chapter 9 huh, time sure flies by. Well, hope you enjoy. (This one took longer than expected, usually I can do one chapter in a day, this took a week). Again, this one is probably crappy.

* * *

"_It's been five long years hasn't it?" _Genis thought to himself one day. He was now ten years old, and his best friends Lloyd and Colette are now fifth-teen years old. Bill stopped picking on him thanks to Lloyd. Genis was happy that he met Lloyd, though he was shocked when he learned Lloyd was raised by a dwarf, but hey, he was a half-elf so he shouldn't talk. Though he was still scarred that if Lloyd and Colette learned of his heritage, they would abandon him.

"Just like he did," he thought to himself absentmindedly. He was lying in the grass near the school, even though it was long over. He was waiting for Lloyd to get out of detention, and Colette had that Chosen business to take care of. Finally Lloyd exited the building and ran up to his best friend.

"Hey Genis, thanks for waiting for me," Lloyd said with a smile. Genis waved back and replied with a,

"Hey, no problem, besides I can't really get to the pond by myself, with all those monsters hanging around lately," yes, the pond that Lloyd showed him all those years ago turned into their little private getaway. Both of them laughed at the memory and started walking to the gates of Iselia. When they got to the gates they noticed two travelers were walking towards them.

The first one they noticed was a tall, burly man. He had long, blue hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt that showed off his stomach and long pants. Strangely enough, he was wearing handcuffs as well.

The second one was much different. It was a girl about Genis' age. She had pink hair in pigtails, and a strange sleeveless short dress. Her eyes were cold, but Genis found himself attracted to them. The thing that stood out most though was the large battle ax strapped to her back. They walked right up to them.

"Excuse me children," the tall one said, "my name is Regal, my companion and I wish to immigrate to this fine town. Where may we be able to sign the necessary forms?" Lloyd then pointed out where the mayors house was. Regal then looked them both in the eyes, "Your eyes are strong and wild, and yet kind and gentle."

"Are you a poet?" Lloyd asked with a raised eyebrow. Genis wasn't paying attention, too busy looking at the beautiful pink haired girl, who stared back. Everything around Genis ceased to exist, as he stared at the girl before him.

"Is there something on my face?" the young girl asked Genis while tilting her head.

"W-what? N-no of course not!" Genis stuttered. _"She's so cute! I think I'm in heaven!" _he smiled, his heart content just by seeing this girl in front of him. She gave him a small smile in return, but just then Regal tapped her shoulder.

"Presea, please stay here with these boys while I check in with the mayor," he said as he went off to the mayor's place. After a few moments of silence, Lloyd decided to strike conversation.

"So, your name's Presea?"

"Correct."

"Well, I'm Lloyd, and this is Genis," he pointed at Genis, who only blushed in response.

"It is very…nice to meet the two of you," Presea responded emotionlessly, making Genis blush, "What is wrong Genis? Do you have a fever?" Presea asked while tilting her head. She then proceeded to touch his forehead.

"I think you're p-p-p-pretty!" Genis blurted out. Presea's eyes widened, taking her hand off his forehead, she responded,

"What is p-p-p-pretty?"

"It's a compliment," Lloyd answered for his friend who was too embarrassed.

"Oh, then I think you're p-p-p-pretty too Genis," Presea smiled. She didn't know why, but this boy she just met was able to make her smile more than once in one day. He was…amusing to say the least.

"Th-thanks Presea," Genis blushed as he looked at his face. Lloyd knew that expression. He was like that when he first met Colette. Though she didn't have to tease him like the way she does. If he didn't knew better he would say Colette like liked him. Lloyd knew just how to get them together.

"Hey Presea, want to come with me and Genis to this really cool pond me and Genis found in the forest?" Presea tilteded her head to the side contemplating.

"But didn't Regal tell us to stay here?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he won't mind since we're with you,"

"What won't I mind?"

"Ah!" Lloyd screamed as he jumped away from Regal.

"Lloyd asked me to go to a pond in the woods with them, can I?" Presea pleaded, but you couldn't tell unless you looked in her eyes. Regal sighed.

"I don't see why not, you don't have to ask as long as you're back by nightfall."

"Alright, thanks Regal!" Lloyd yelled as he took the two younger kids by the hands and ran on to the giant pond. Regal liked Lloyd, but he was surprised no one asked about his handcuffs.

"I guess people don't really care about this kind of thing," he thought to himself as he walked to the inn. He was going to tell Presea where they were going to stay, "But I guess she'll be able to know anyway."

Lloyd, Genis and Presea after a long run finally made it to the pond. Presea was amazed at the site, but couldn't show any emotion on her face except one that looked impassive.

"Alright! Everyone in the pool!" Lloyd yelled as he started taking all his clothes off, save for his boxers, and went to jump into the pool, when he noticed Genis stuttering and pointing at something, with a nose bleed.

"Are you alright Genis?" Presea asked, causing Lloyd to look at her. He too started stuttering. She was in nothing…save for panties. Lloyd went up to Genis and covered his and Genis' eyes.

"Presea, why aren't you wearing a bra!?" Presea tilted her head in confusion.

"What's a bra?"

"_Of course, she's too young for a bra!" _Lloyd yelled at himself internally, "Just put on my undershirt!" Presea once again tilted her head, but decided to listen. She walked up to Lloyd's fallen clothes, found his red t-shirt that he wore under his red jacket (I think it's a jacket) and slipped it on.

"It's on," Lloyd sighed in relief. That was just uncomfortable. After the initial shock, Genis too stripped into his boxers and all three kids played in the 'pool' as Lloyd called it.

"We should get going soon Lloyd," Genis said after an hour of playing, "it's going to be dark soon," Lloyd sighed at his friend.

"Come on Genis, just five more minutes!"

"I agree with Genis, we should get going," Lloyd reluctantly got out of the pool and dressed himself, after having Presea hide in the bushes while she got dressed.

"No need to give you too many fantasies Genis,"

"Screw you Lloyd," Genis glared. All three kids went back to Iselia, excited about hanging out with their new friend(s) again tomorrow.

* * *

H-bomber: Honestly, this was the hardest chapter to write. (Maybe because I'm running out of ideas already)? I'm also not that satisfied with this one, tell me if it sucks or not m'kay. Well, two year time skip next chapter (Or maybe a chapter about Presea meeting Colette). Haven't decided yet, so we'll have too wait and see.


	10. Finally

H-bomber: This chapter is dedicated to schools and the teachers who teach at schools. If it weren't for them, we would have no education and we would be idiots. Kids nowadays need to appreciate what teachers do for them more, and stop thinking about themselves and how 'school is so hard! We have to do homework and test, even though this stuff prepares us for the future! We just want to have everything we want now instead of working hard for it!' I really, really, freakin hate those kinds of morons who think like that. Oh and one more thing you bastards who don't listen to your parents, and do whatever the hell you want, GROW UP AND LEARN SOME RESPONSIBILITIES!!! If you think you're so grown up, buy your own food, buy your own house, your own car, your own clothes, your own whatever your parents buy you, then you can bitch all you want! Un-respectful little douche bags! (Just so you know, I'm 16, not an adult)

* * *

"Alright class, listen up!" Raine smiled as her students ceased talking, "Today we have a new student, her name is Presea," Presea walked in front of the class, and bowed.

"Hello," was all she said as she went to sit next to Genis, who blushed at the close quarters.

"H-hello Presea, how are you t-today?" he stuttered, resisting the urge to put his arm around her for a hug.

"I am fine Genis, however you don't look so good, are you sick?" she asked tilting her head.

'_She's too cute when she does that.' _Genis thought to himself, "N-no, I'm fine," Presea didn't look so sure, but decided to drop it.

"Alright class, did everyone read yesterday's chapter in their science text book?" Colette beamed at this and smiled.

"Yes Professor, I read all about the amyotrophy, it was really interesting! But it was also sad as well," Raine sighed to herself.

"Colette, you were supposed to read about how magi-technology works."

"Colette you really need to stop reading the wrong chapters all the time you dummy," Lloyd smiled at her.

"Oh right, sorry,"

"It's fine, maybe later we can study together," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Lloyd, you're the worst person for Colette to study with," Genis mocked.

"Genis is correct. The probability of Colette failing the next test because of studying with you is One-hundred percent."

"You guys don't have to be so harsh," Lloyd said while looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry Lloyd."

"You didn't say anything dummy."

"Oh, you're right, sorry," Lloyd sighed to himself, deciding not even try to correct her this time. Raine giggled silently to herself at Lloyd's current predicament, but decided enough was enough.

"Alright everyone, that's enough. Time to learn about Magi-technology," at this, everyone groaned except for Genis and Presea.

(After school)

"Ah finally!" Lloyd stretched his arms when the four of them ran outside, "I thought school would never end!"

"You say that everyday Lloyd."

"I'm sorry Lloyd."

"The probability of school never ending is approximately zero percent."

"…Let's go to the pool!" as he finished a stone flew and hit him on the head, "Ow, who threw that!?"

"Oh, my bad Irving!" Bill sneered as he showed his buck teeth, "Anyways, I just wanted to meet the new kid, hey there baby," he said as he approached Presea and flaunted his majestic body, that looked like it was carved by a retarded duck.

"Get away from her you overgrown jackass!" Genis yelled, only making Bill smirk.

"What, don't like me hitting on your girlfriend? Hey, babe, why not hang out with a reals men?" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder, dangerously close to her breast.

"Inappropriate touch detected."

"Huh, AHH!" Bill yelled as Presea grabbed his arm and started slamming him on the ground like he was a hammer. After about ten seconds of this she threw him into a tree, knocking him out.

"Way to go Presea!"

"I'm sorry Bill, but you shouldn't have done that."

Genis starred at Presea, amazed but at the same time with a look of longing. He couldn't protect her from Bill, she didn't need it. But he knew he couldn't have even protected himself. He always needed Lloyd for that. He clutched his hands until his knuckles turned white. He was never able to protect himself, not against Bill, not against humans, and not even against the boy he once called his 'best friend'.

Lloyd noticed the look on Genis' face, but he knew he could do only one thing.

"Genis, Presea, you two go on ahead to the pool, me and Colette will catch up later," Genis raised an eyebrow, while Presea tilted her head.

"Are you sure Lloyd?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Lloyd said smiling. Genis knew he was up to something, but decided to do as he was told. He could figure out what Lloyd was up to later, for now he was just going to enjoy his long walk with Presea by himself.

As they got on ahead, Colette tugged on Lloyd's sleeve, and whispered into his ear,

"I'm hungry," she said rubbing her stomach.

"No time Colette, we need to hurry!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Quit apologizing dummy!" he said as he ran towards the pool, in a different direction then Presea and Genis.

"Oh, you're right, sorry," Lloyd just sighed to himself. He loved Colette, but sometimes she just wouldn't listen, "I'm sorry Lloyd I don't listen!"

"How the hell-no, never mind," that was just weird.

Genis and Presea were close to the pool now, enjoying each others company.

"I'll protect you Presea from monsters!" Genis would say, taking out his Kendama.

"Then I will protect you Genis," she would reply touching her axe, and Genis would then sigh. It was always like this.

"I-it's dangerous around here you know?" Genis remembered what Lloyd said before about how to pick up girls, "Maybe we should, 'gulp', hold hands?" Did her cheeks just turn pink?

"Th-that is an e-excellent idea,"

'_Did she just stutter?' _he thought to himself as they held each others hands the rest of the way. When they finally got there, there was a boat, a canoe, on the shore of the 'pool'.

"Want to get on Genis?" Presea asked as she let go of his hand and got on. He was saddened at this, but complied to her as he too got on. The rowed into the middle of the pool, as dusk came and created a beautiful scenery.

"Wow Lloyd, this is really romantic," Colette whispered, making Lloyd smile.

"Of course, I am the love master after all,"

"Oh, I know how to make this even better!" Colette took a deep breath, and started singing.

"Oh my god, what is that horrible noise?"

"There is a ninety-eight percent chance it is a monster, ow, my ears," Presea replied as she and Genis held there ears shut. Soon the noise vanished.

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Of course not," _'Your worse,' _Lloyd thought feeling sorry for Colette, "Let me handle this," he said taking a deep breathe. Soon a beautiful voice, sounding like an angel, came to Genis' and Presea's ears. They didn't know it, but Lloyd was singing for them.

Lloyd:

Percussion

Strings

Winds

Words

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You want to kiss the girl

Yes you want her

Look at her you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha la la la la la la by you're by

You're being far to shy

You gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la la if you're sad

To bad you're going to miss the girl

Genis: So, Presea, is there any guy you like?

Presea looked at him with longing.

Presea: Yes, there is, but I'm to embarrassed to say who.

Genis sighed to himself, not knowing who the lucky guy was.

Lloyd: Now yours moment

Colette: Nra nra nra nra

Lloyd: Floating in the blue lagoon

Colette: Nra nra nra nra

Lloyd: But you better do it soon

He clasped his hand over Colette's mouth

Lloyd: No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la la don't be scared

don't lose your head

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la la don't stop now

Don't try to hide it

How you want to kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la la float on by

And move to the song

And song says kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la la lose you're head

Do what the music says

And go on and kiss the girl

Genis leaned forward, closer to Presea, blushing slightly.

Go on and kiss the girl

Soon, Presea did the same, as the two of them got ever closer

Go on and kiss the girl

They were inches apart.

Go on and kiss the girl!

There hearts raced, there lips met, and fireworks went off in the distance.

H-bomber: Okay, chapter 11 where we finally meet the two new couples! Plus we get a time skip, to where the game starts.

Genis and Presea slowly pulled away from each other, and looked the other way while blushing. Genis then slowly turned back to Presea.

"Um, Pres-" before he could finish, Presea put a finger on his lips, and slowly inched towards him and kissed him on the lips, and he returned the kiss, though a little shyly.

Presea slowly pulled away,

"I love you," was what she said. Genis held her in his arms, and whispered those words back. Lloyd and Colette smiled in the bushes, satisfied with their work.

"Though it probably won't work out since their so young," Lloyd whispered to himself as he and Colette got up and walked away.

"I don't know Lloyd, love is stronger than age," Colette said as she inched closer to Lloyd, to the point of being shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Y-yeah, I guess," he blushed at the closeness. He was sweating visibly, "Hey Colette," she turned to him, "I have something I always wanted to tell you," if that brat Genis could do it so could he! He inched closer, noticing Colette doing the same. He grabbed her shoulders, she grabbed his waist. The two teenagers closed the distance, and kissed passionately under the sky of twilight.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Both teenagers gasped and turned to see Raine and Regal watching them with raised eyebrows, "I asked you a question! Where's Genis and Presea?" Raine yelled again.

"Wait, I thought the question was 'what the hell are you doing?'" Raine glared daggers at Lloyd, who slowly backed away.

"Don't get smart on me young man," she whispered dangerously.

"Don't worry Professor, Lloyd and I will find them and bring them home soon," Regal rolled his eyes.

"They'll probably start playing tonsil hockey again," he muttered to himself, "Alright, we leave Genis and Presea to you," he said as he led the way out of there.

"But Regal, isn't-"

"Don't worry, just let them go," Regal said reassuringly. Raine nodded reluctantly and left Lloyd and Colette behind.

After awhile, Genis and Presea finally decided to go back to Iselia, when Lloyd and Colette ran into them.

What took you so long!?" Genis yelled angrily at the two of them.

"Oh please, I'm sure you two were plenty busy without us," Lloyd said rolling his eyes, and making Genis and Presea blush. They quickly rushed towards Iselia.

As they got to the gate, they saw Bill, nursing his head, while glaring at Presea.

"How dare you reject me, you witch!"

"Don't call her a witch!" Genis yelled back. This time, he would protect her.

"Whatever, I'm going to kick you're boyfriends ass!" Bill yelled as he ran towards Genis. Presea's eyes widened and went to protect him, when she heard something unexpected.

"Taste my balls Bill!"

"Wait, what?"

"Genis!" Presea nearly yelled in surprise.

"Fireball!" Presea sighed in relief, while Bill…

"Oh god I'm on fire!" ran off to the nearest source of water.

"Are you okay Presea?" Genis asked while holding her.

"…yes, thank you," she kissed his cheek, making him blush. While Lloyd smiled for his friend, who finally gained some courage, thanks to a pink haired angel.

"Genis, that sounded really wrong,"

"What do you mean-oh god!" Genis said hitting himself on the head, "Why the hell did I say it like THAT!?" Lloyd, Colette, and even Presea laughed at the awkward situation.

* * *

H-bomber: And this is the end. And no, there will be no sequel. Just imagine them all living happily ever after. Though I might do a chapter of Lloyd meeting Kratos…


End file.
